The Not so Christmas Christmas Story
by Blemery
Summary: A parody on two christmas stories involving Ocean Shores Characters!


Disclaimer: Don't own Author's note: This is going to be a Twisted view on two of the most famous Christmas stories but it wouldn't be Christmas time in fact its Twister and Reggie's one-year anniversary. Ok here it goes.  
  
(At Madtown Twister skates behind Otto as he films him)  
  
Twister: Go, Otto it's your birthday, it's your birthday  
  
Otto: I know  
  
Reggie: Otto look out! (Otto crashes into some Shoebbie and Twister crash into Otto) Man Otto you were womped. Are you ok!  
  
Otto: Fine  
  
Sam: Good, what about you Twister  
  
Twister: Oh man oh man, Shoot my Camera lens! Great I've had this thing forever now it's a goner  
  
Sam: Looks, bad but maybe I could fix it  
  
Twister: Yeah! Sam that would be great!  
  
Sam: Let me take it for a day or two, ok?  
  
Twister: Cool just in time for...what was it called again, Reg?  
  
Reggie: Our Anniversary, Duh, Twist  
  
Sam: Yeah cool  
  
Otto: Who cares lets go mountain boarding?  
  
Reggie: I'm down  
  
Sam: Let's go  
  
(Bruise Man's Curve)  
  
Reggie: Yeah, watch boys (She jumps over them)  
  
Twister: Woah (She beefs it) Ouch  
  
Sam: Man today isn't our day, guys.  
  
Reggie: Oh no!  
  
Otto: What's da matter?  
  
Reggie: My chain! (She hold up a broke chain with a charm) Man I can believe this.  
  
Otto: Its no big deal Reg, it's just a necklace  
  
Reggie: Otto, Mom gave this to me before she died!  
  
Otto: Oh! (He looks away)  
  
Twister: Man Reggie, I'm sorry. It's going to be hard to find one just as special huh?  
  
Reggie: Yeah, (She looks like she is going to cry)  
  
Twister: Come on Reg lets head to the Shack  
  
Sam: Yeah put that in your pocket  
  
Reggie: Yeah you're right  
  
Otto: Race you there  
  
Reggie: You're on  
  
(Later that day)  
  
Sam: Man I can't fix this camera.  
  
Reggie: Too bad Sam, Twist will be so upset  
  
Sam: If I just had a new lens.  
  
Reggie: A new lens? Hey do you think I should get one for Twister?  
  
Sam: They're expensive Reg  
  
Reggie: Yeah, so?  
  
Sam: Yeah, and well you could if you really wanted to. Do you have the money?  
  
Reggie: I don't know lets check out the electronic store  
  
Sam: Right (He follows her to the store)  
  
Reggie: How much for this one?  
  
Clerk: 189.99  
  
Sam: Man that's a ton  
  
Reggie: Sam, I don't have that much  
  
Lars: Poor little baby  
  
Sam: What are you doing here?  
  
Lars: I work here, duh!  
  
Sam: You do?  
  
Lars: Yeah, hey I know. What about that charm necklace you have? We could always trade.  
  
Clerk: Sure we could lets, see it.  
  
(Reggie pulls it out its still broken)  
  
Reggie: But my mom gave this to me  
  
Lars: Who cares you want the lens don't you? It's broken! The charm is worth a lot, but not enough for that lens  
  
Reggie: Well I have 50 dollars  
  
Lars: Those will work (He grabs them)  
  
Reggie: Wait, I'm not sure  
  
Lars: Look I'm not waiting all day Rocket. You can't wear it anymore, the chains broken and the lens is worth it right?  
  
Reggie: Ok I guess  
  
Lars: Sold, finally  
  
Sam: Sheesh, Lars that was a rip off!  
  
Lars: Whatever, time is money. Money is time.  
  
(Reggie and Sam leave)  
  
(To Madtown, Twister and Otto are getting one last run in)  
  
Twister: Otto what do you think I should get for Reg?  
  
Otto: I know! Get her a chain for that charm, a nice really expenses one  
  
Twister: I'm broke Otto  
  
Otto: Man, well maybe you could trade something  
  
Twister: What?  
  
Otto: What about that broken Camera? It's not any use to you now  
  
Twister: Yeah, but it's the Twist Cam  
  
Otto: Yeah I know, but Reggie is important to you right  
  
Twister: You're right look there is Sam, I'll get my Cam back. (He skates out of Madtown) Sam can I have the Twist Cam?  
  
Sam: Sure (He hands it to him) I couldn't fix it  
  
Otto: We know, later we'll see you at the Shack. Come on Twist lets go (They leave and head into the store that Sam and Reggie were just in)  
  
Lars: Look it's the Rocket dork  
  
Twister: Lars could you take a trade?  
  
Lars: Sure I could what is it?  
  
Twister: My Twist Cam for uh  
  
Otto: That Chain  
  
Lars: Well it's broken  
  
Twister: I know, but Lars please, I'm your brother  
  
Lars: Businessmen have no room for family (The door opens, Pi, and Sputz walk in) or friends, guys leave  
  
Pi: But, bro you've royally dissed us  
  
Lars: That is because I don't have time to play with kids  
  
Sputz: We're the same age as you  
  
Lars: Well I act older, now leave (he pushes them outside)  
  
Pi: Man you're a jerk Lars, things would be loads better without you  
  
Lars: Whatever! (He turns back to Twister) Ok it a deal, but you need something else  
  
Twister: I don't have any money bro  
  
Otto: I guess, I could lend you some.  
  
Twister: Cool bro, thanks  
  
Otto: No problem you owe me (He pulls out some money)  
  
Lars: Now scram runts. Oh Twist tell mom I'll be late, I'm closing up  
  
Twister: Again, Sheesh Lars you're becoming a miserable miser, with no friends, and all you care about is money. You need to get a life before its too late or you'll end up like Merv  
  
Lars: Whatever Twister (He counts the money, and takes the camera)  
  
Otto: nice speech Twist, come on we promised to meet Reg  
  
(At the Shack)  
  
Reggie: One more day  
  
Twister: I know, after tomorrow it will be 1 year that so weird.  
  
Otto: Tell me about it  
  
Sam: It's kinda amazing that Reggie let you survive that long Twist  
  
Reggie: We're having that picnic on the beach by my sweet spot  
  
Twister: Yup, just like our first date  
  
Sam: But, this time you might be able to say something  
  
Otto: And maybe you can actually manage to eat the food  
  
(To Lars, it is late like 11 and he is just leaving. His boss had let him stay because Lars liked to think of business plans that made money)  
  
Lars: Man its dark, (He walks home, Twister's word echo in his mind) Man how does that little twerp do it? Well it doesn't matter. (He climbs up the stairs to his room). Finally, some sleep then back to work  
  
(The next morning, at 6 Lars is already heading back to work. He spies some young shoebbies playing, like running around and stuff)  
  
Lars: Lame-Os  
  
Clerk: Lars you don't have you work today. I have to go to the next town for the next few days.  
  
Lars: Oh ok  
  
Clerk: Here's your check (he hands him an envelope)  
  
Lars: Later (he goes to the Shack, that Ray and Tito have just opened)  
  
Ray: Same as yesterday Lars?  
  
Lars: Sure, thanks Raymond-O  
  
Tito: (Hands him eggs and bacons) Something wrong. Lars?  
  
Lars: (Looks up) I haven't gotten advice from you for (He looks at his fingers) 5 years  
  
Tito: You never looked this bad  
  
Lars: It's nothing. (He eats in silence)  
  
(Pi, Sputz, and Animal come in)  
  
Pi: Told you he'd be here  
  
Sputz: Well how would I know?  
  
Animal: He wasn't anywhere else!  
  
Pi: So we heard you had some time off. Let's get some wave womping in  
  
Lars: Sure whatever (They head to the beach, but they see Eddie)  
  
Eddie: I, Eddie the Prince of the Netherworld, summon the water creatures. Come on it worked for Aqua-man (Lars and his gang laugh) Ah, Lars, Pi, Sputz all of you  
  
Animal: Don't forget me  
  
Lars: Well don't just stand there run  
  
Eddie: Ahh, (He runs Lars catches him) What do you want?  
  
Lars: Uh (He grabs his mask) This looks good  
  
Eddie: Hey, Lars that's mine!  
  
Pi: Not anymore  
  
Lars: Oh and I'll take that cape  
  
Eddie: But with out my cape and my mask, I'm not the Prince any more I'm just...  
  
Lars: A dork  
  
Eddie: (Runs away crying) Lars you're a jerk  
  
Pi: That was great Lars, let's do it again  
  
Lars: I don't need your help.  
  
Sputz: What does that mean?  
  
Lars: I work solo you guys are just dead weight  
  
Animal: What?  
  
Lars: Later losers (He walks away)  
  
Girl: Look I got a spider ring  
  
Boy: I'll trade for this candy  
  
Girl: Ok  
  
Lars: I'll take those (He grabs them)  
  
Girl: Hey  
  
Lars: Taking candy from babies. (That's how Lars's day goes then later that day)  
  
Pi: Look Lars I know you were just tweech, and even if you weren't my mom really wants you to go to my party. I'm going to be 14 tomorrow and you're like one of my good friends.  
  
Lars: I would, Pi, if I wasn't working  
  
Pi: Your always working Lars, aren't bros more important  
  
Lars: Bros, don't get you things you want, bros don't make you something, bros aren't worth a dime  
  
Pi: (Glares) Thanks a lot, bro (He leaves)  
  
Lars: Ha, who cares  
  
Twister: (Walks in) Hey, Lars could I ask you a favor?  
  
Lars: Not. Go away!  
  
Twister: Can I borrow money to pay Otto back  
  
Lars: Why don't you get a job to pay for it?  
  
Twister: No, I might turn out like you  
  
Lars: What?  
  
Twister: Come on, I'm your brother  
  
Lars: I don't give to charity no matter how pathetic  
  
Twister: Lars, one day you're going to regret this  
  
Lars: You're going to regret coming in here  
  
Twister: Why?  
  
Lars: When was the last time I womped you?  
  
Twister: Oh man (He tries to escape but Lars catches him)  
  
(To Rockets' garage)  
  
Sam: I can't believe you did that Reg. Your necklace was your favorite thing  
  
Reggie: Twister's worth it so, do you think he'll like it?  
  
Sam: Yeah  
  
Twister: (Crawls in) Owe pain.  
  
Reggie: What happened?  
  
Twister: Lars' womped me and I was five over due so he had to make up and then he wanted to make sure that I wouldn't be over due for a while so he womped me extra for next time  
  
Sam: Man Twister you look worse then that time you surfed in that big storm  
  
Twister: I feel worse, man I thought Lars was bad before but now he's worse, he's a complete, uh...umm...  
  
Sam: Scourge  
  
Twister: Yeah that  
  
Reggie: Maybe three ghost will visit him tonight?  
  
Twister: Huh?  
  
Sam: Please Reggie; Twister's doesn't know Charles Dickens a Christmas Carol  
  
Twister: Who?  
  
Reggie: English literature Twister  
  
Twister: Oh, never heard of him  
  
Reggie: (Rolls her eyes) Don't worry, tomorrow it's our day no Lars allowed  
  
Twister: Yeah, thanks Reg  
  
(That night Lars goes to sleep after doing some numbers and then is awaken by the opening of the door)  
  
Lars: Go way Twist. (he opens an eye) I said go way  
  
Ghost: (He looks like Twister but he's wearing a white robe) I'm not Twister, your brother. I'm the ghost of years past, and I took the form of your brother, because he best represent your past, and you'd show fear if I showed you my true form.  
  
Lars: Twister cut it out  
  
Ghost: I'm not Twister, now let's go before it's too late and you're Merv  
  
Lars: I'm trying to sleep I have work tomorrow, and you're asking for a womping (He closes his eyes)  
  
Ghost: Just touch my hand  
  
Lars: Urggh Twister (He grabs his hand and then he feels like he is falling, He opens his eyes) What where are we?  
  
Ghost: Your past. Lars look there is Twister, and there you are  
  
Lars: Where are we?  
  
Ghost: Your old house, look here comes Cleo  
  
Lars: but,  
  
Ghost: Shhh, watch (He points)  
  
(They watch)  
  
Little Cleo: Lars, will you help me ride my bike?  
  
Little Lars: Of course cousin  
  
L Cleo: (Gets on her bike and start to go. Lars lets go and she crash and then starts crying)  
  
Little Twister: Are you ok, Cleo?  
  
L Cleo: Yeah, Twist, Lars is so mean  
  
L Lars: I didn't mean to  
  
L Cleo: Sure you didn't (Twister helps her up)  
  
L Twister: Lars is a meany. (They go inside)  
  
L Lars: I am not. I was helping not hurting  
  
Lars: What, I remember that no one understood I was just trying to help  
  
Ghost: Well you didn't explain that to anyone and one day you snapped (He holds out his hand)  
  
Lars: What? I'm not touching you again  
  
Ghost: Then we'll be stuck here  
  
Lars: Fine (He grabs him)  
  
(To another day, Lars is older then the last scene)  
  
Lars: It's my first day of school?  
  
Ghost: That's right, and there you are  
  
L Lars: Later Maurice  
  
L Twister: (Is crying) I don't want him to go mommy  
  
Sandy: Don't worry Maurice he'll be back in a couple of hours  
  
L Twister: A couple of hours that's like forever!  
  
L Lars: You'll be ok bro you can play with my skateboard  
  
L Twister: Yah! (He stops crying and hugs Lars) You're my favorite brother  
  
L Lars: I'm your only brother  
  
L Twister: Oh yeah (Twister and Sandy leave)  
  
A bigger kid: That was so sweet not, you're a loser  
  
L Lars: Me?  
  
Bigger kid: Yeah! Loser (He pushes him) Loser, lame-O  
  
L Lars: Am not  
  
Bigger kid: You hang out with little kids  
  
L Lars: Maurice? (He looks over)  
  
Lars: I remember him! That night I went home and told Maurice, I mean Twister that I never wanted to hang out with him again and he cried. Then I went into my room and I cried. I never did hang out with him again.  
  
Ghost: Right  
  
Lars: It didn't matter they didn't care anyway. They always thought I was mean  
  
Ghost: That's not true, you changed, and they didn't (He snaps his fingers and they are in Lars's house in Ocean Shores in Twister's room)  
  
Ghost: This was about a year ago (Twister was on his bed on the phone)  
  
Lars: I don't remember this  
  
Ghost: sure you do you just finished, what do you call it, womping your brother, and you were now in your room listening to his phone conversation. Maybe you don't want to remember what he said, but watch  
  
Twister: I know Reg he bugs me too. (He pauses) He's my brother Reggie. Well its weird because even thorough he's mean and he womps me, I don't think I'd trade him another brother. (He pauses) Well because I know no matter what he'll always be there for me when it really counts  
  
Lars: (Looks away) I don't remember that (He lies)  
  
Ghost: Well I have too bring you back now. Maybe you've realized something, maybe not but my partners present and future can still fix that. (He holds out his hand)  
  
Lars: Again with the hand thing no wonder you chose to look like Twister, you're just as lame  
  
Ghost: Just take my hand Lars (Lars grabs it)  
  
(Lars is back in his room its dark and he's back in bed)  
  
Lars: Maybe I was wrong about them not caring, (He thinks) Nah  
  
Ghost 1: Is this where we are suppose to be  
  
Ghost 2: Yeah, but why are we both here  
  
Lars: Pi? Sputz? (That's what the ghost looked like but they wore white robes and you could understand the Ghost that looked like Sputz he was ghost number 2 and Pi was ghost 1)  
  
Ghost 1: Actually, we are the ghosts of the present  
  
Ghost 2: Why does he get two ghosts?  
  
Ghost 1: Who knows maybe he's got a big present?  
  
Ghost 2: Is that supposed to be funny?  
  
Lars: Excuse me but we don't have all night  
  
Ghost 1: Technically the pervious 24 for hours and the next 24 for hours is all we have. That's what the Big Guy likes to describe as the present.  
  
Ghost 2: I don't think he cares  
  
Lars: We don't have to hold hands, do we?  
  
Ghost 2: Is the past Ghost still pulling that?  
  
Ghost 1: Let's just go  
  
(The Rockets Garage)  
  
Lars (Looks around he doesn't see the Ghosts. All he sees is Reggie sitting at the desk and Sam sitting in a big chair) What are we doing here?  
  
Ghost 1 (He is sitting on top of the selves in the garage) Not sure? (Lars looks up)  
  
Ghost 2: (Sits on the arm of the couch) Watch (Lars looks over at him then over to Reggie and Sam)  
  
Sam: I can't believe you did that Reg. Your necklace was your favorite thing  
  
Reggie: Twister's worth it so, do you think he'll like it?  
  
Sam: Yeah  
  
Twister: (Crawls in and lays on the couch) Owe pain.  
  
Reggie: What happened?  
  
Twister: Lars' womped me and I was five over due so he had to make up and then he wanted to make sure that I wouldn't be over due for a while so he womped me extra for next time  
  
Sam: Man Twister you look worse then that time you surfed in that big storm  
  
Twister: I feel worse, man I thought Lars was bad before but now he's worse, he's a complete, uh...umm...  
  
Sam: Scourge  
  
Twister: Yeah that  
  
Reggie: Maybe three ghost will visit him tonight?  
  
Twister: Huh?  
  
Sam: Please Reggie; Twister's doesn't know Charles Dickens a Christmas Carol  
  
Twister: Who?  
  
Reggie: English literature Twister  
  
Twister: Oh, never heard of him  
  
Reggie: (Rolls her eyes) Don't worry, tomorrow it's our day no Lars allowed  
  
Twister: Yeah, thanks Reg. Man remember that time I told you I wouldn't trade him. Well now I would he's gotten so worse  
  
Sam: You said that?  
  
Reggie: Long time ago Sam  
  
Twister: I just wish dad had never made him get that job. He doesn't care about anything anymore besides money, but whats the use of money if you have no friends to spend it on and you have no time to use the things you buy?  
  
Sam: Twister, have you been taking smart pills?  
  
Twister: Reggie's been giving me lesson on saying smart things  
  
Lars: Man I can't believe this he took back what he said  
  
Ghost 1: Maybe you shouldn't have ripped him off and then womped him  
  
Ghost 2: That's not the only person he womped (It fades and fades back to Pi's party everyone is having a great time but Lars's gang is a little disappoint)  
  
Pi: Man I really thought he'd be here  
  
Sputz: Forget him he isn't worth it remember, we aren't worth a dime to him  
  
Pi: Yeah, but he was cool, it's just that job. Man we should have never gotten him in trouble then his dad wouldn't have wanted him to learn 'Responsibility,' and he would never have gone totally loco en la cabsa.  
  
Animal: I know it's bad when even we can't stand him  
  
Sputz: But, look, Madtown is ours for the taking and no munchkins  
  
Pi: Yeah it's his loss if he doesn't need bros we don't need him  
  
Lars: Oh man I can't believe it! I've haven't missed Pi's birthday since I moved here!  
  
Ghost 1: There is a first time for everything  
  
Ghost 2: (Whispers to Ghost 1) Do you understand why any of this stuff will help?  
  
Ghost 1: Shhh, the Big Guy said it would work  
  
Lars: Is it over?  
  
Ghost 2: I don't think so (It fades out)  
  
(Reggie's sweet spot)  
  
Lars: These two again I don't understand?  
  
Ghost 1: At least we aren't alone  
  
Ghost 2: oh I know, the Boss said that we are to bring you here because even if you don't like to admit it Twister means a lot to you. He has the most effect on what happens to you in the end.  
  
Lars: Twister, no way, I don't care about him  
  
Ghost 1: Shut up, watch  
  
Reggie: This is so much better then our first date  
  
Twister: Don't mention that, but at least I wasn't sore then.  
  
Reggie: Still hurt from last night?  
  
Twister: Yeah, here Reggie I got you this (He holds out a small box)  
  
Reggie: I got you something too. (She gives him a box) At the same time ok?  
  
Twister: Ok (They open the presents and both their mouths drop open)  
  
Reggie: What's the matter Twist you don't like it?  
  
Twister: No, it's just I had to trade my Cam to pay for your chain.  
  
Reggie: Really because I had to trade my charm to get that lens  
  
Twister: Oh man, this is lame now we can't even use these things  
  
Reggie: Oh well at least we know how much we care about each other, man Twist you loved that Camera  
  
Twister: Well wasn't that Charm a present from your mother?  
  
Reggie: Yeah  
  
Lars: (Laughs) What lame-Os  
  
Ghost 1: (Wipes the tears away) that was so sweet the poor brothers. Man Cupid must be working over time today.  
  
Ghost 2: (Sniffs) to bad, they don't have some one nice who works in that store where they got the trades. Who'd give them back their most prized possession. (He looks at Lars)  
  
Ghost 1: (He winks at Ghost 2) That would be nice something a brother who comes thorough when it really counts, might do.  
  
Lars: Lay off let's just go (He glares)  
  
Ghost 2: Ok we were just thinking out loud (It fades out)  
  
(Lars is back in his room)  
  
Lars: Man I'm such a jerk, Twister asked me to help him and I didn't and then I missed Pi's party! I could have ripped better then anything! (He looks up to see a guy covered in robes you can't tell who he is)  
  
(The Ghost gestures meaning come closer)  
  
Lars: Are you the ghost of the future?  
  
(The Ghost nods, the ghost waves a hand and they go into the future they are at the gates of a huge house)  
  
Lars: Where are we?  
  
(The Ghost points to a mailbox that has the word L. Rodriguez on it)  
  
Lars: This is my house Woah this is so cool! (The Ghost holds a hand up making Lars quiet then the ghost points to some kids)  
  
(One kid throws a ball to the another kid and the kid misses the catch it goes into L. Rodriguez's yard)  
  
Kid 1: oh man stupid you should have caught that  
  
Kid 2: So, let's just get it  
  
Kid 3: We can't if we get caught, we'd be in so much trouble. That guy is so mean he takes all the balls that go in there  
  
Lars: Man I'm a lame-O (The ghost points towards the house)  
  
Older Twister: Please Lars you have to go it's important to me.  
  
Older Lars: Look Maurice I'm busy  
  
Older Twister: Lars you know its Twister still  
  
Older Lars: People respect you more if you don't use a nickname  
  
Older Twister: Please come  
  
Older Lars: No Maurice (He says coldly. His eyes are like rocks it's like he has no feeling like he doesn't even care)  
  
Older Twister: But I want you there  
  
Older Lars: Well I don't want to go, I have work  
  
Older Twister: You always have work. I can't believe this Reggie was right I should have never asked, but I wanted you to come and be my best man but I guess that's asking too much from Mr. Rodriguez.  
  
Older Lars: You got that right, now leave Maurice  
  
Older Twister: Man, Lars this is my wedding I can't believe this. I understood when you missed my graduation, my last 10 birthdays, I even defended you when you missed mom and dad's 40th anniversary. This goes to far Lars, I'm your brother and this is like the most important day of my life.  
  
Older Lars: Leave Maurice before I call the dogs on you, or maybe I'll bring out my monkey  
  
Older Twister (Shivers): Ok I'm leaving, but don't blame me when you're all by yourself and even your own family wouldn't take you in. Because when it comes down to it Lars you can't take it with you, so why waist you time on things when people are more important. (He leaves)  
  
Lars: Wow, Twister has gotten smarter! Maybe Reggie did rub off on him, but I'm not really going to end up like Merv am I? (The Ghost waves her hand and it is many years later in a church)  
  
Priest: Would anyone like to say anything about Mr. Rodriguez. (He looks around) No? I didn't think so let's bury him and get it over with.  
  
A guy: Well at least Uncle Lars left us all that money.  
  
A girl: Yeah that's all he was worth. He didn't even come and see us once when we were little, he was such a lame-O.  
  
Old Twister: Kids don't talk about Lars like that he was ok. Until he got that job when we were younger  
  
Guy: Whatever dad, he was a jerk, that's all there was to it.  
  
Old Twister: (Shakes his head) Maybe you have to be me to understand  
  
Lars: Man no one liked me, I must become a major lame-o, but can I still change? Hey wait a minute I never found out who Twister married!  
  
Ghost: Some things stay a secret, but some things can still be changed. (The ghost waves his hand and it morning in Lars room)  
  
Lars: Woah what a weird dream, (He looks around) maybe money isn't everything if you don't have people to share it with. (He gets up) I know what to do (He gets up and heads to work)  
  
Clerk: Hey Lars you're here early again  
  
Lars: I know, umm can I trade this check for some stuff?  
  
Clerk: If you want  
  
Lars: Thanks (He grabs Reggie's charm, the Twist Cam) Oh and I quit, Later much  
  
Clerk: What? (Lars leaves)  
  
Lars: Now to the Shack. (He heads to the Shack) Hey Raymond-O, Tito can I pick up that new skateboard that I order a month ago?  
  
Ray: Sure let me get it (He heads down to the retail shop)  
  
Tito: Finally picking it up huh? Are you hitting Madtown today?  
  
Lars: Well yes, but it's for Pi I'll just use my old board. Can I ask you a question?  
  
Tito: Sure shoot  
  
Lars: Are you packing Twister and Reggie's anniversary picnic?  
  
Tito: Yup wow that was an easy one  
  
Lars: Can I put some things in it?  
  
Tito: Sure, another easy one.  
  
Lars: Ok but I want them on the bottom (Tito puts the basket on the counter and Lars puts the Twister Cam and Reggie's Charm in it) Oh and a note (He slips that into)  
  
Ray: Here you go Lars, it's a nice brand  
  
Lars: Thanks  
  
Tito: Don't you want to wrap that?  
  
Lars: Oh yeah! Thanks (Ray hands him a bag and rapping stuff)  
  
Eddie: (Walks in and sits at the counter) One chocolate shake  
  
Tito: What happen to the costume? (Eddie didn't have his mask or cape as you recall Lars took it)  
  
Eddie: It was swiped (He glares at Lars)  
  
Lars: (Gets up) Thanks for the stuff, Ray (He leaves putting Eddie's stuff on the counter)  
  
Eddie: Huh? (He turns to look at Lars who is walking towards Madtown) So cool  
  
(The gang walks in)  
  
Otto: Hey got new stuff? A new mask and cape  
  
Eddie: No way, Lars gave my stuff back!  
  
Twister: No Way! Has he lost it!  
  
Tito: I don't know but he was acting weird  
  
Reggie: Whatever lets go Twister, see you guys later  
  
Sam: Later  
  
(Twister and Reggie leave grabbing the basket)  
  
Pi: Man I really thought he'd be here  
  
Sputz: Forget him he isn't worth it remember, we aren't worth a dime to him  
  
Pi: Yeah, but he was cool, it's just that job. Man we should have never had got him in trouble then his dad wouldn't have wanted him to learn "Responsibility," and he would have gone totally loco en la cabsa  
  
Animal: I know it's bad when even we can't stand him  
  
Sputz: But, look, Madtown is ours for the taking and no munchkins  
  
Pi: Yeah it's his loss if he doesn't need bros we don't need him  
  
(Lars skates up out of breath)  
  
Lars: Sorry I'm late I had to get your present  
  
Pi: Really!  
  
Sputz: I'm amazed  
  
Lars: Hey I decide that money wasn't worth it unless you had bros to spend it on, even if they aren't worth a dime  
  
Animal: Cool, open it Pi!  
  
Pi: (Opens it and the guys gasp) Lars, his thing is like so expensive  
  
Lars: It's worth it (He shrugs) Now what did you say about Madtown and no munchkins?  
  
Sputz: Let's rip!  
  
Lars: You said it (He says looking towards Reggie's sweet spot)  
  
(Reggie's sweet spot)  
  
Reggie: This is a ton better then our first date  
  
Twister: Don't mention that, but at least I wasn't sore then.  
  
Reggie: Still hurt from last night  
  
Twister: Yeah, here Reggie I got you this (He holds out a small box)  
  
Reggie: I got you something too (She gives him a box) at the same time ok?  
  
Twister: Ok (They open the presents and both their mouths drop open)  
  
Reggie: What's the matter Twist you don't like it?  
  
Twister: No it's just I had to trade my cam to pay for your chain.  
  
Reggie: Really because I had to trade my charm to get that lens  
  
Twister: Oh man, this is lame now we can't even use these things  
  
Reggie: Oh well at least we know how much we care about each other, man Twist you loved that Camera  
  
Twister: Well wasn't that Charm a present from your mother?  
  
Reggie: Yeah  
  
Twister: Oh well I'm hungry lets eat (he digs in the basket and pulls out a fish taco) Thank you Tito!  
  
Reggie: (Smiles and grabs something without looking she goes to take a bite) Ow! I thought you said you traded in your camera to buy that chain.  
  
Twister: I did! My Camera! Hey where was it?  
  
Reggie: In the basket  
  
Twister: You bit it (He grabs the camera and puts the lens on turning it on) One year and counting (he zooms in on Reggie and then sees something shiny in the basket) Hey is there something else in there?  
  
Reggie: (Looks in) My charm!  
  
Twister: (He puts the Cam down) Hey you said!  
  
Reggie: I know what I said, but what Sam was with me when I gave it to Lars you can ask him!  
  
Twister: Hey, look a note (He pulls it out)  
  
Dear Twister, I'm sorry I told you I never wanted to hangout with you again. Well I decided that you needed my help on this one so I got your Cam back for you. But, don't tell anyone I was nice to you. I just don't want to end up like Merv. So what do you say about a day you and me on Bruise Man's Curve. I'll teach you this new trick and then you can beat Otto.  
Your Hermano, Lars  
  
P.S. I wouldn't trade you for another brother  
  
(Twister grins)  
  
Reggie: What let me see? (She grabs it and reads it) I guess you were right, about him Twist, but when did he tell you that he never wanted to hangout with you again?  
  
Twister: (Shrugs) I don't know I can't remember, but at least he's back to normal!  
  
Reggie: Maybe three ghost did visit him!  
  
Twister: Does that have to do with that English literature guy?  
  
Reggie: Urggh Twister, that's not a...nevermind. 


End file.
